


Limo Ride

by LadyGrayse



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace Fandom, Richard Armitage fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: Richard's jealous of Lee





	1. Jealous much?

**Author's Note:**

> All this comes from my (sometimes) fertile imagination. I don't know either Richard or Lee (but damn sure wish I did).
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta, so any & all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Comments welcome.

“So, um, yeah, we have this premiere, you know, red carpet thing coming up, yeah, and I was wondering...” the tall, handsome dork of a man stammered out. Why did she always make him tongue-tied? Only her.

 

A faint look of amusement crossed the shorter woman’s face as she turned towards him, quirking an eyebrow up.

 

“If I would go with you?” she finished the question for him. “I’m sorry, but I already have a date for that evening.”

 

At his somewhat crestfallen look, she went on. “If you’d asked me last week, I would’ve said yes.”

 

‘ _But like an idiot I didn’t....and now you’re going with someone else...’_ he mentally berated himself.

 

\---------------------

 

Two weeks later and the tall man, now dressed in a proper black tux, is standing outside the theatre with a few castmates similarly dressed. They discussed the shoot, how many fans had turned out for this premiere, how nice the weather was, what their plans were now.

 

“What do you reckon she’ll turn up in?” asked one. “You know she usually puttered around the studio in ratty jeans and a tee shirt. And no makeup on, to boot.”

 

“Yeah. And when we all went out to dinner last week, she was in all black. Black slacks, plain black shirt, black flats.” said another. “She always looks, well, kinda plain and dowdy. Especially when she’s got her glasses on.”

 

“Hard to believe someone as plain looking as her could write the stories she does.” still another chimed in.

 

Rich paid little attention to any of them. He saw what they didn’t see - the keen intellect and warmth hiding behind those glasses, dowdy clothes, and shy smile.

 

He was presently occupied answering a reporter’s questions when a stretch limo pulled up.

 

“Well, who you reckon is in this one?” the first castmate asked the other two standing there.

 

Recognizing the tall blonde stepping out and waving to the crowd, the castmate elbowed Richard. When Richard didn’t respond (finishing up one last question from the reporter), the castmate elbowed him again and said, rather emphatically, “Richard!”

 

When Richard finally looked at his castmate, wondering what he was going on about, the castmate nodded his head towards the limo. “Look! Lee’s here!”

 

Richard looked as puzzled as the others at Lee’s appearance at the premiere and started to call to his friend when Lee suddenly turned and bent down to the open door of the limo, extending his hand to help someone out.

Lee straightened up again and threw his head back in a hearty laugh at whatever his travelling companion had said. Richard still couldn’t see anything - Lee’s tall body shielding whoever it was he had helped from the limo - only caught a glimpse of high-heeled pumps as she placed her feet on either side of Lee’s as he pulled her up. Then Lee waved to the crowd, still hiding his companion as the fans were calling to him for photos and autographs.

 

It was only when they turned that Richard realized Lee’s companion was the same woman who’d turned him down two weeks ago.

 

 _How dare Lee?!? Lee, who was supposed to be his friend?_ Richard thought to himself, watching the pair stroll down the red carpet, her hand tucked in the crook of Lee’s arm, him patting it with his free one. He was crushed.

 

“Wow!” said his castmate, the one who wondered earlier what she’d turn up in. “The lady can dress when she wants to, can’t she?” he commented wonderingly.

 

And dressed she was. The tight-laced, corseted bodice in deep blue satin was in somewhat stark contrast to the billowy skirt of satin overlayed with netting. Around her neck and dangling down her ample cleavage were glittering diamonds and sapphires. She was immaculate from head to toe.

 

One of the reporters had stopped the pair and was asking them questions.

 

“Of course we had dinner together before coming.” Lee said, laughing. “Champagne and oysters, what else?”

 

The reporter asked another question, this one for the lady.

 

“Why yes, he did design my gown. He called weeks ago and asked if he could. I couldn’t say no, now could I? And then …. (garbled, from where Richard stood)... offered to loan me this signature piece for the evening.”

 

The reporter said something else then thanked them for stopping and answering questions.

 

As the lady was saying “you're welcome” to the reporter, Lee finally looked up and saw Richard unhappily watching them. Knowing he and the lady were pretty much the current center of everyone’s attention (after all, Lee wasn’t known for showing up with a date), he locked eyes with Richard and gave him an amused smirk.

 

Keeping his eyes on Richard, Lee spoke to his companion.

 

“Hey Cat!” he called, his voice smooth as silk.

 

“Yes, Lee?” she replied, turning her face up to his.

 

Not breaking eye contact with Richard, Lee leaned down and kissed Cat’s lips as she looked up at him.

 

That sent the crowd into a new frenzy. Cat stood stunned, as Lee wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. Richard’s only response (what else could he do?) was to narrow his eyes and clench his fists.

“Lee! Lee!” called one of the reporters. “Are you two....seeing each other?”

 

Lee laughed again. “I suppose you could say that. Yes.”

 

Cat, still standing wrapped in his arms, was fairly speechless at this turn of events.

 

“We’ve been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks, in fact.” Lee continued, oblivious to Cat’s reaction.

 

As she started to speak, Lee swooped down and kissed her again, effectively silencing her.

 

“Hey Rich?” his castmate tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. “You coming in? Or are you stand out here and shoot death glares at those two the rest of the night?”

 

With an aggrieved sigh, Richard turned away from the man he’d considered his best friend and the woman he’d had a crush on. “Yeah, I’m coming.” he replied gloomily.

 

Finally able to get away from the crowd of fans and the reporters, Lee and Cat made their way into the theater a few minutes later.

 

“Richard is going to kill you.” Cat stated, looking up at Lee and laughing softly. “You know as well as I that he likes me.”

 

“No, he won’t.” Lee grinned down at her.

 

“Don’t be too sure of that.” Cat said, shaking her head. “He looked pretty ticked....if looks could kill, you’d be dead already.”

 

Lee laughed out loud, hugging her to him again.

 

Cat couldn’t help but laugh, too, telling him. “You’re awful, you know that?”

 

Fortunately, even though there were seats reserved for the cast and crew, she & Lee weren’t any where near Richard. Instead, they were seated a couple of rows back, out of his line of sight. This was a good thing since, as soon as they’d settled into their seats, Lee had put his arm around Cat and pulled her so she was leaning over towards him. And that’s the way they sat for the next couple of hours while the movie she’d written played on the screen.

 


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm awful!!!

After the premiere, there was a short question and answer session. The director called Richard up first, as he was the principal lead, then Cat, since she’d written the script.

 

As she stood to come up to the front of the theater, Lee couldn’t resist pulling her back down briefly and kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

 

Finally she made her way to where the director and Richard stood. The director greeted her with a kiss and a hug. Richard, mad as he was, only gave her the briefest of stiff hugs while she stretched up on tiptoes and gave him a lopsided kiss.

 

Was that mischief he saw dancing in her eyes as she kissed him? Before he could decide, the director was already fielding questions from the audience and the first one was for him.

 

The next several minutes were pure torture for Richard. Cat watched him every time he answered a question, smiling encouragingly. Once he thought she even winked at him.

 

Twenty minutes later, the q & a session was over. The audience, made up of press and fans, clamored for photographs of the three of them -- director, writer, and star. Richard would have liked nothing better than to stand there stiffly, a fake smile plastered on his face (he was an actor, after all, and could give a fake smile to mask the anger if he needed to), his arms hanging by side.

 

But then Cat inched closer and slid her arm around his waist, giving him an affectionate hug as she did. Knowing it would look funny if he didn’t reciprocate, he put his arm around her waist and hugged her back. She positively grinned when he did, thinking she’d broken his anger.

 

Finally they could leave, most of the audience having trickled back out. There was to be an after-party just for the cast and crew. As everyone was getting into their cars, Lee saw Richard standing alone and walked over to where he stood.

 

“Hi Richard.” Lee said simply.

 

“Hello Lee.” came his flat reply, watching Lee with hooded eyes.

 

“How’ve you been?” Lee asked, smiling pleasantly.

 

“Fine.” Richard hesitated. “That is, until you asked her out.”

 

At his admission, Lee chuckled. “Ah, so that’s what’s got that bee in your bonnet.”

 

“It’s not funny, Lee.” Richard’s voice had gotten a shade darker, betraying just the slightest bit of the upset he felt.

 

Lee openly laughed at that. “Come now, Richard. You ought to know that things aren’t always as they seem.”

 

“What do you mean?” Richard’s curiousity was piqued and his voice betrayed him.

 

It was then that Cat called to them. “Limo’s here! You two coming?”

 

“Ride with us, Richard.” Lee pleaded. “It might be fun.”

 

Richard hadn’t really planned to go to the party, but seeing the hopeful look on Lee’s face and wondering about the cryptic conversation they’d been having, nodded his head.

 

“Fine, I’ll ride with you. But I don’t know about the fun part.” Richard told him sourly.

 

The chaffeur, who looked vaguely familiar although Richard couldn’t place him, was opening the door and motioning for Cat to have a seat.

 

She had just settled into one side of the backseat when Lee sprawled out on the seat beside her.

That got a raised eyebrow from Cat, who opened her mouth to speak when Richard stuck his head in.

 

Seeing Lee and Cat taking up most of the bench seat facing the back of the limo, Richard had no choice but to sit down opposite them by himself.

 

“May as well make ourselves comfortable.” Lee looked at his phone. “It may take us a while to get to the party, longer than the thirty-five minutes everyone said it’d take.”

 

“Oh?” asked Cat, concern coloring her voice. “Why?”

 

Lee consulted his phone again. “Apparently, not only is there road construction between here and there, with a couple of lanes closed, there’s also been a wreck.”

 

“Well, in that case, you’re very correct. About as well get comfy.” Cat turned to her left, opening a little wooden cabinet. “Anyone else want a glass of champagne?”

 

“I’ll have one.” Richard finally spoke. Maybe the alcohol would help calm his nerves. And if nothing else, it’s hard to talk when you have a glass to your lips.

 

“Lee?” Cat asked, holding up a glass towards him.

 

“No, thank you. I had enough of that at dinner.” Lee reached up and pulled loose the bowtie on his tux, then proceeded to loosen his collar. “Think I’ll nap while we ride. It’s been a long day and who knows how long it’ll be before we get where we’re going.”

 

“Suit yourself, Lee!” Cat popped the cork on the champagne and proceeded to pour herself and Richard a glass.

 

Handing the flute to Richard, she tapped her’s to his. “Cheers, Richard!”

 

“Cheers, Cat.” Richard gave her a brief nod before taking a sip of the champagne.

 

“You two have fun, ok?” Lee toed off his shoes, swinging his legs as much as possible onto the seat and stretching out. “Wake me when we get there.”

 

“Sure thing!” Cat replied, taking another sip of champagne.

 

It wasn’t long before Lee was snoring gently and Richard caught himself nodding from time to time. He had had his second glass of champagne when he sensed his head falling towards his chest. Cat’s hand reached out and took the glass before it fell.

 

“Why don’t you nap, too, Richard?” she said softly. “Looks like you can barely keep your eyes open.”

 

He just nodded his head in agreement, stretching his legs out in front of him.

 

Cat looked at the pair of them for a few minutes in silent contemplation then she, too, leaned back into her corner of the limo. Instead of dozing like the two men, she gazed out of the limo’s window at the tall buildings as they passed slowly by.

 

Richard startled awake a while later. He wasn’t sure why, but it might have had something to do with Cat’s shifting around.

 

He glanced at her, then widened his eyes in shock, straightening up to look at her more properly.

 

She had kicked off her shoes while he & Lee had napped. Now he realized she had stretched her legs out and was resting her feet on the seat next to him. Her skirt had fallen open, revealing the front split as well as the black lace thigh-high stockings she wore underneath.

 

She gave him a sideways glance and a small smile crossed her lips as her fingers continued to loosen the lacings on her corset top. She had already pulled the lacings from the first two eyelets and was pulling them from the third and fourth, using her free fingers to loosen the lacings below that.

 

Being somewhat well-endowed, she gave Richard quite an eyeful as she tugged at the corset across her cleavage.

 

“Lord, it feels good to be able to breathe again.” As she spoke, she arched her back and stretched her arms above her head. Richard could only sit and stare, unaware that his mouth hung open.

 

Glancing down at herself and then at him, she asked, a tease in her voice, “Tell me, Richard, do you like what you see?”

 

He could only nod, his voice having momentarily left him.

 

Sparing a quick glance at Lee to make sure he was still asleep, Cat hit the button to raise the privacy screen behind the driver.

 

Before Richard could protest (not that, at the present moment, he’d protest very much), she crossed the short distance between them, coming to straddle his legs.

 

Her arms resting lightly on his shoulders, Cat softly asked, “Is this a much better view?”

 


End file.
